


A hunter's life

by ReignMyWorld



Category: Roman Reigns - Fandom, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Roman Reigns Fluff, Roman Reigns smut, Smut, Supernatural AU - Freeform, alternative universe, roman reigns angst, spn au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReignMyWorld/pseuds/ReignMyWorld
Summary: Roman and you are both hunters, going after all kinds of Supernatural creatures. One of your cases leads you into a quiet, little town where three young women had already been kidnapped. As you figure out that it is a dragon you are after, things take a twist as not only other women’s lives are in danger but your own is at stake as well, since it’s virgin flesh the dragon is craving for. And no matter how much Roman seems to dislike you, he is not willing to let that danger threaten you anymore. The problem is… You are not quite sure if you want exactly him to help you so you would be safe again - as this would mean telling him about your personal secret.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This story takes place in a Supernatural AU. No mentions of the SPN characters however, but Roman and the Reader are both hunters, trying to solve a case. 
> 
> Warnings: Supernatural AU, Virgin! Reader (if that’s accounted as a warning)
> 
> Pairing: Roman Reigns x Reader
> 
> Originally published here: https://reignmyworld.tumblr.com/post/171413242471/a-hunters-life-part-1-roman-reigns-x-reader

You couldn’t believe that once there was a time where your life was easy. Well not easy in the actual sense as you had been living this lifestyle ever since you could remember but it was easier than it was now, that was for sure. In a world where so much more than the eye could see existed “easy” always was relative. You were born and raised in a family of hunters so you were used to spending most of the time on the road, always heading for wherever something supernatural seemed to have occurred. Vampires, werewolves, sirens, jinns, shapeshifters, skinwalkers were just a few of the creatures that you had fought in the past. And you did a pretty good job, at least you thought so. 

The only problem was that the hunter driving the car you were sitting in, seemed to be of a different opinion. You couldn’t even exactly tell how you ended up with him as your hunting partner but you could tell that you would have done anything to get rid of him. He was the offspring of another hunter family and your fathers and grandfathers had already worked together in the past, doing quite well so. That was until it was your and his turn to team up for a case. You were dealing with a Wendigo attack in the mountains of Iowa and although you knew that you could handle it yourself, he didn’t get tired once in listing up all of the things you had done wrong – at least according to his own opinion. Fact was that you had killed the Wendigo, bringing back the people that made his acquaintance before safe and sound. 

When you called up your father to tell him about this, asking him to go hunting on your own, you were only rewarded with a short but mind blowing lecture how it was important that hunters were able to work together and that in a world where there’s not only the mortal but also the supernatural threat, it was even more important that you knew hunters you could trust and rely on. And since your families had worked so well together in the past there was no arguing that the current generation should do so as well. You had no idea who you hated more in that moment – your father or the hunter driving you to your next case while you were riding shotgun. 

You had to admit that he was stunningly gorgeous; tall, broad shouldered, long black hair that he wore in a bun most of the time, a beard framing his luscious lips, dark brown eyes that reminded you of liquid chocolate, a voice like velvet and an absolutely stunning smile whenever he felt like showing it. Oh and not to forget the huge tattoo that covered his whole right arm and was a sign of his heritage. Yes he was gorgeous and yes he damn well knew it, which he had proven on different occasions, making you dislike him even more as you were taking your job seriously and would rather focus on that than securing a one night stand at the next best bar.  But no matter how good looking he was, it was his character that made you dislike him. He was a little older than you but thought that he had all the hunting experience in the world. He was arrogant towards you, always giving you the feeling that you knew nothing and that you did everything wrong. Not that you had taken that to heart as you knew how to shoot back, but that didn’t mean that you wouldn’t have preferred working alone if you had the chance to do so. 

“What have you found out till now?”, he wanted to know as he was speeding his Range Rover through the night. You were snapping out of your thoughts, mumbling a quiet: “What?” You didn’t even have to look at him to know that he was rolling his eyes at you as he answered: “For christ’s sake Y/N. You have one simple task and that is researching what had happened in the little town we are heading to. That’s something even you should be capable of.” You were turning to him, shooting him a deathly glare as you gritted through your teeth: “You know what? Blow me Roman.” causing him to look at you with an angry expression before he turned his attention back to the road. “Do you want to act like a child or do you intend on doing your damn job?”,you could hear his deep voice, anger speaking out of every word. “I intend on doing my damn job without your arrogant ass accompanying me.”,you groaned, making him smirk as he said: “Sorry sweetheart that’s not going to happen. I won’t disappoint my bloodline and I have promised your father to keep your incapable butt safe. But I’m making a promise. I will treat you less like a toddler if you stop acting like one.” You took a deep breath as you spoke, each word quiet and slow to somehow contain your anger:  “Just to make one thing clear, I don’t need my father, I don’t need yours and most of all I don’t need you to take care of me. I’ve been hunting for all of my life, I know what the fuck I am doing. So why don’t you drive us to the town we are heading to and right there we go our separate ways. Me doing my job and you screwing another chick you randomly pick up. Like they always say, one of the most important rules in a hunter’s life is doing what we can do best, which in my case is solving a goddamn case and which in yours is whoring around.” 

“You should watch your words Y/N. Don’t you fucking dare talking to me like that. You know shit so shut your cake hole and don’t try to lecture me on my lifestyle or try to tell me that I’m not knowing how to do my fucking profession.”,he gritted through his teeth with you shooting back: “Perfect we seem to be on the same page for once. You shut up about my stuff and I shut up about yours, because honestly I couldn’t care less about you or the things you are doing. I’m here to do my job and I try to do it the best way I can although I have to do it while being teamed up with a person I absolutely can’t stand.” Before he could answer, you interrupted him by saying: “Three missing teenagers, all female. No-one saw anything, they were just gone. People claimed they vanished as if the earth had just sucked them in. They had no mutual friends, no place that they all visited, they were not at the same school or had anything else in common that could link them to each other. According to their families they had no partner and neither could remember whether there was a boyfriend they could have ran away with.” As you saw his crooked eyebrow, you wanted to know: “What? You wanted me to do some research, here you have it.” 

“How do you know about all the details? We haven’t talked to anyone yet”, Roman asked with you shrugging your shoulders as you replied: “The infant obviously knows how to hack herself into the local police’s data base.” If you didn’t know it better you would have thought you heard something like admiration in his voice as he said: “Well I didn’t expect that, good job” with you answering rather unimpressed: “What have you expected? I told you I know how to do my goddamn job.” Instead of continuing to argue with you, Roman wanted to know: “Any idea which supernatural creature we’re talking about here?” You once again shrugged your shoulders as you answered: “I have already run a search through the hunter’s data base adding as much of the things we know as possible but there was only one result and that can’t be true.” 

“Which one?”, Roman asked as he was following a sign that told him that you would reach your destination in approximately 30 minutes. “The only thing the data base came up with was dragon.” You hated to say that out loud, knowing exactly how ridiculous it sounded. And just as you had said it Roman was laughing out loud, asking: “Dragon? Seriously? You know what Y/N? Forget what I had said about you not doing a bad job. You are actually doing a terrible one. When have you last heard from hunters that were chasing dragons?” You could feel your anger rise as you hissed: “Listen dickhead, it is not like I made that up. Enter the credentials in the data base that was created by hunters, is maintained by hunters and helps hunters, then it is the only result that’s coming up. I have never said that I believe it nor that those creatures are terrorizing the town but it nevertheless is the only result, whether you like it or not. And if you have a better idea how about you just let me know except of acting like the arrogant asshole that you are?” His arm shot to his side, grabbing your wrist, applying pressure to it as he muttered: “I have already told you to watch your words. I’m not your fucking punching ball and I’m not willing letting you call me things that I’m not.” 

“Get your fucking hands off of me.”, you snapped, pulling your arm away with Roman letting you go. You could still feel his tight grip after he had let go of you, rubbing your wrist, not so much because his touch was painful but because your skin was still tingly after it. “Sorry I didn’t mean to hurt you.”, Roman mumbled as he was focusing on the road again, before he added placatory: “Let’s just assume that that’s indeed what we have to deal with. Does the data base state anything about them that could help?” You took your time, before you got your notebook in order to search the data base for more information on dragons. You were scanning through the entry as you informed Roman: “They haven’t been seen in more than 700 years hence why basically every hunter denies their existence. Their usual appearance is like you imagine them, giant fire spying lizards. However they can change into the form of a human being. It says here that they could live among us and no one would be able to tell because they can adapt just fine. They are supposedly hiding in hideouts like sewers and feed on human flesh as their main source….” You stopped as you re-read the last part, taking a deep breath. “You found anything interesting?”, Roman wanted to know as you mumbled: “Kind of… They are not feeding on any human flesh but only on virgins.” Out of the corner of your eye you could see his sly smirk as he mumbled: “This case just became interesting.” causing you to snap at him: “Is there a time when you don’t think with your fucking dick? Yes, virgins and I’m sure as hell that they have way too much dignity and pride than to let you near them.” 

Before he could snap back at you, you continued angrily: “Dragons are said to be the most powerful monsters in existence and they possess of super strength, shapeshifting, pyrokinesis, they are able to fly, are basically invulnerable and also have super speed, super stamina and super senses, meaning they instantly know whether a person is a virgin or not as soon as they’re getting closer to one.” You could see that he wanted to say another stupid thing so you shut him up by adding: “Don’t you fucking dare acting like a jackass once again.” Instead he wanted to know: “How do you kill them? Shooting or beheading them probably wouldn’t work” You shrugged your shoulders as you answered: “With swords that had been forged in the blood of another dragon. But since we all know that dragons don’t exist and upon realizing that swords like that are hard to find, we shouldn’t worry about that, right?” With that you closed your notebook, putting it away, not caring what Roman thought or had to say. 

 

Just minutes later you’ve reached the town and much to your horror you realized that it was a rather tiny one. Since it was a common thing for you hunters to stay in motel rooms, Roman was driving through the streets in order to find one where you could check in. It was only shortly after, that he parked his car on the parking lot in front of a motel that would give you shelter for the next couple days. As you got out of the car, making your way over to the reception desk you realized that there was a huge number of cars standing on the parking lot, something you wouldn’t have imagined. A short glance to Roman showed you that he was puzzled as well. 

Just seconds later you reached the desk, an elderly guy looking up at you, a friendly smile on his face: “How can I help you?” Roman took the lead before you were able to react as he answered politely: “We are looking for a place to stay. Do you have any vacant rooms?” The man nodded as he was searching the register, mumbling: “We happen to have our honeymoon suite vacant if you would like to stay there.” You thought you didn’t hear correctly as you wanted to know: “I beg your pardon?” The elderly guy was still smiling at you as he answered: “I said that the honeymoon suite would be available if you and your husband would like to stay there.” You must have had an expression of pure terror as you spat out: “Me and him?! Good lord no. I may be a lot but desperate enough to date someone like him, yet marry him is far off the list.”  

“Wow charming as ever. Don’t worry you wouldn’t be my choice either”, Roman groaned before he turned back to the guy, saying: “That’s really nice of you but actually that’s not what we had in mind. A normal room would do just fine.”

“Two rooms”, you interfered while shooting Roman another deathly glare, causing him to roll his eyes in annoyance. The elderly guy realized that he had been absolutely wrong with his assumption and with a regrettable expression he said: “Oh I’m sorry I thought that you would be here on your honeymoon or something like that. I’m sorry Miss but we don’t have any other rooms available than the suite I have mentioned before. There’s a festival taking place in four days and all other rooms have been booked by now.” You felt your face fall as you wanted to know: “The suite doesn’t have two separate beds by any means?” The elderly man looked at you as if you had lost your mind completely and you had to admit that this indeed was a rather dumb question. Before you could say anything else however, Roman already put some money on the desk, saying: “Please don’t mind her, sometimes she’s not the brightest candle on the cake. We take the room.” You were fuming on the inside but decided to stay quiet as you didn’t want to make the whole scene even more awkward for that old man. Roman registered the both of you before taking the keys to the room, that were handed to him. 

Once you were back on the parking lot, you made sure that he was going down the stairs in front of you and just as you were approximately the same size you reached out and smacked him on his head. “What the hell was that for?”, he exclaimed, spinning around to you, shooting you an icily glare. “For insulting me back in there. Not the brightest candle on the cake? Well newsflash for you, jerk. You’re not the sharpest tool in the box either”, you scoffed before you were passing him, heading back to the car, not giving a single rat’s ass what he would be doing. Therefore you didn’t see the amused look on his face as he was following you to the car so you could get your duffel bags out of the trunk. 

Minutes later you were heading for the last vacant room and you wished to yourself that you would be anywhere but here now. Of course you had been hunting with Roman for quite some time now but most of the time you were lucky enough to be able to rent two separate rooms and if that wasn’t an option, then you at least had rooms with two single beds. Having to stay in the same bed now, in a honeymoon suite at that, was something that you were not looking forward to, not even one bit. If someone told you to pet a hellhound instead, it would have been more to your liking. Since Roman was carrying the majority of the bags, you were in charge of unlocking the door. 

 

As soon as you entered the room you immediately wanted to leave again. ”What the actual fuck?”, you exclaimed as your tried to process your first impression. You could have dealt with the interior in general but what actually caught your eye was the huge king-size bed occupying most of the room as well as the huge full body mirror that was hanging on the ceiling, mirroring whatever was going on beyond it. You flinched slightly as the door was closed behind you, only to hear Roman laugh out loud as soon as he saw what you had seen just seconds before. A short glance told you that he was leering as he made his way into the room, dropping the bags there. He was sitting down on the bed, peeking up at the mirror before he said, a sly smirk on his lips: “You know,  if you weren’t you but a likable person instead, we could have much fun here.” You rolled your eyes as you answered: “If I were not myself but a likable person, I would still think that you were an arrogant asshole that could glance at that bed from the other side of the window.” 

He only rolled his eyes in return before he chose the right side to be his, no matter whether you were comfortable with that or not, laying down on the mattress, studying his face in the mirror above him. “Thanks for asking.”, you mumbled as you were carrying your bag over to the left side. “Why? You would have wanted that one?”, he questioned with you replying: “No, but…” but he had already interrupted you, saying: “Then you don’t have a single reason to bitch.” You thought to yourself that this would be one tough case to work on. 

After having relaxed for a bit, you decided that you would go out, trying to find the bar. In a little town like that there would be talk, especially if there were so many visitors around. Maybe you were able to figure out a thing or two that you haven’t read in the police reports and that could help you to solve the case. Just as you were slipping back into your shoes, grabbing your bag, you heard Roman’s deep voice asking: “Where do you think you’re going sweetheart?” You glanced at him as you were certain that he was sleeping, only to find him looking into your direction, waiting for an answer. You turned around, crossed your arms in front of your chest and replied: “First and foremost, I’m not your sweetheart, your doll or your baby girl. You can call your hook-ups whatever you want to call them, but when you are talking to me, you can take your nicknames and shove them right where the sun doesn’t shine. I have a name, it’s Y/N and it shouldn’t be too hard – even for your limited means – to remember that. Second, I’m going out and last I have checked I didn’t need your permission, neither for going out, nor for hitting the bar and certainly not for doing my job. And if you excuse me now, I would like to get rid off you rather sooner than later.” 

With that you turned around and headed for the door. Just as you opened it for a few centimeters, you saw a tattooed arm next to your face, keeping it shut. “What?”, you scoffed as you were turning around, furry in your eyes, just to meet Roman staring down at you in anger. “You are listening to me now and you are listening carefully. You can’t stand me? Fine, it’s not like that isn’t a mutual feeling. But should you have forgotten it, people vanish in this town and we have no clue what’s or who’s behind that. Therefore, no matter how tough or smart you think you are, you won’t go out there alone. You want to solve the case and hunt down whatever is responsible for the girls having gone missing, perfect. But I am coming with you, whether you like it or not”, he answered, anger radiating from his whole body. You hated to admit it but as he was towering you, he was rather intimidating. But that didn’t mean that you would back down. 

“I don’t need a fucking babysitter, you know? I’m old enough to take care of myself.”, you snapped at him with him firing back at you: “I couldn’t care less whether you are old enough or not. You’re going out, I’m tagging along, end of the discussion.” Oh how you wanted to slap that arrogance out of his face. Instead, you pushed him away with as much strength as you could bring up, making him tumble backwards slightly. Before he could react you were turning around, exclaiming: “If you need to tag along, do so. I’m waiting outside.” And with that you were leaving the room, shutting the door behind you. Roman was staring at the closed door, before he was rubbing over his face, mumbling: “How can one woman only be that annoying?” before he slipped into his shoes, his jacket and grabbed his keys, meeting you outside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This story takes place in a Supernatural AU. No mentions of the SPN characters however, but Roman and the Reader are both hunters, trying to solve a case.
> 
> Warnings: Supernatural AU, Virgin! Reader (if that’s accounted as a warning)
> 
> Pairing: Roman Reigns x Reader
> 
> Originally published here: https://reignmyworld.tumblr.com/post/174735830631/a-hunters-life-part-2-roman-reigns-x-reader

After a short walk you entered the only bar in town, which was absolutely crowded due to the festival that would take place within the next days. You decided that you would spent as little time with him as you had to, so you ordered a beer, grabbed the glass and before he could react you told him that you would make your way through the bar, trying to gather some news. Just as you wanted to leave, he grabbed your wrist – but contrary to the scene in the car it wasn’t in anger this time, it actually felt quite gentle. You shot him a questioning look and just as you wanted to ask what he wanted, he said: “I will stick around here, trying to speak to the bar owner as well as some of the regular guests. Maybe they will know more. Be careful who you are talking to, promise me that.” You crooked an eyebrow as you were escaping his grip, saying: “As I already said, I know how to do my job. See you around.” Shortly after you vanished into the bulk. 

Approximately one hour had passed and you haven’t exactly learned a lot new things that you hadn’t known before. Most of the people knew the teenagers as polite young women, no they had no problems, yes they got on well with their parents, no they had no reason to just run away. It didn’t matter whom you were asking it was always the same answer you got and it was absolutely frustrating having the feeling of not moving on. You sighed to yourself as you decided that it wouldn’t be of much more success staying even longer, so you – although you really didn’t want to – decided to search for Roman. Maybe he had more luck with the people he was talking to. It didn’t take long until you found him, as he was staying at the bar just like he had promised. 

When you moved closer, your mood dropped bit by bit with every step you were taking. No matter what he was doing, it certainly didn’t account as working. He was flirting his way into the heart of a beautiful blonde woman. It was not like you cared, but you’d rather preferred not having to share your bed with another person. As you reached him, you didn’t even care whether you sounded impolite or not as you were stating: “Contrary to you, I haven’t figured out much. Just the things we already know.” With that you placed your empty glass at the bar counter, not paying much attention to him otherwise, as you turned around to head for the door. You were stopped in your tracks by him asking: “Where are you going?” As you looked around, you saw that the blonde was clinging to his neck while he was shooting you a questioning look. You crooked an eyebrow as you replied: “If I don’t need permission, then back to the motel since I’m tired as fuck. Oh and don’t worry I find the way on my own. Just do me a favor… If you choose to bone her later tonight – and we both know that you will – have at least the decency to go somewhere else because I really would like to catch up on some sleep and I’m not keen of hearing you moan and grunt next to me.” 

With that you left the bar, making Roman curse out loud before he charmingly but forcefully got rid off the blonde, tossed some dollars on the counter and left the bar as well. It took him some time to figure out your silhouette. With a short sprint he caught up with you, spinning you around, wanting to know: “What the hell was that?” 

“What exactly was what?”, you asked innocently, looking up at him with big eyes, trying to hide your anger. “You know exactly what I’m talking about. Your whole appearance back in there.” You could see that he was fuming as you replied: “I have no idea what you are talking about. I told you that I would head back to the motel and that I haven’t found out anything. What you’re doing is neither any of my business nor my concern. You should probably head back, there might someone be waiting for you.” With that you tried to get away from him but he only put more force in his grip instead. “Don’t walk away from me like that.”, he hissed, stopping you in your tracks. Just as you were about to fire back, you heard another deep voice heading into your direction, that said: “I think you should let go off the young lady.” 

Both, you and Roman were looking up as a man around Roman’s age was coming closer to you. He was not as tall and not as muscled as Roman but he was nevertheless a huge guy with short brown hair, piercing blue eyes and a danger, that was surrounding him, although he tried to hide it behind a huge smile. Roman gave you a puzzled look as you shrugged your shoulders. “It’s okay man, I’m not harming her. She’s a good friend.”, Roman said only to be taken by surprise as the guy was coming even nearer, saying with a danger in his voice: “It doesn’t really look like that. If I were you, I would let her go.” You didn’t know why but his presence scared you, making you take a step back, quietly voicing: “I think we should go, something doesn’t seem right.” Roman must have sensed it as well as he slightly nodded. Just as you wanted to turn round, you felt the stranger’s presence right next to you as he captured you with his gaze, wanting to know: “You’re really sure about that? I could bring you home safe, you know?”

“Thank you but I’m good”, you answered as you noticed the fine change. His nostrils were slightly beaming as if he was inhaling your scent, his whole body stiffened and you could see the change in his eyes, that suddenly looked less human but more reptile like. And suddenly you remembered everything the data base was saying about dragons. When he wanted to reach out to you, you took a step back with Roman sensing your fear, hence why he stepped between you and the stranger, staring down at him, saying: “You should head home now, uce. I can assure you that I won’t do anything to her.” But instead of leaving he took a further step towards you and Roman, hissing: “You have something that I want, man. And I promise you that I will get that something.” With that his eyes flashed completely as he was focusing on you. You didn’t care anymore as you grabbed Roman’s arm and started running, dragging him behind you. It felt like an eternity before you opened the door, stepped into the room and locked the door behind you. You were rushing to the window only to see a huge shadow in the street light, hearing a terrible noise before it vanished in the distance.  You and Roman were both panting from running this fast. As he had calmed down, he asked: “What the hell was that?” You tried to calm down, still taken by fear as you mumbled: “The thing we were looking for.” 

“Say that again. The only result the data base came up with was a fucking dragon. Do you really want to tell me now that we were standing face to face with a dragon?”, Roman asked in disbelief as you were nodding your head as an answer. He stayed quiet for a couple of seconds before he came to a conclusion: “Whatever that thing was, it can’t be a dragon.” You looked at him in confusion as you wanted to know: “How can you be so sure about that?” Roman was getting rid off his jacket and his shoes before he dropped down on his side of the bed, explaining: “He said he wanted something I have and he was clearly talking about you.” 

“And?”, you questioned until it hit you with full force. Dragons were feeding on virgins. He sensed it, that’s why he was drawn to you. You cursed under your breath as Roman certainly was the last person you wanted to share that little secret with. As he answered: “Well haven’t you said that they feed on virgin flesh and on virgin flesh only? Having you as its target basically rules out that, whatever that thing was, was indeed a dragon.” You blushed heavily. You didn’t want to but it just happened, making you feel absolutely vulnerable. 

As Roman noticed your reaction he immediately got up, eyeing you from head to toe as you answered: “I know damn well what I have said. It’s a dragon we’re dealing with and neither you nor anyone else will change that fact.” You wanted to be anything else but here in that moment as Roman wanted to know partly amused, partly shocked: “Wait… Do you really want to make me believe that you are still a virgin?” You were frustrated with yourself and annoyed with him as you answered: “I don’t want to make you believe anything. It’s a fact and I don’t care whether you find that amusing or not. And instead of making fun of me, you should rather help me to figure out how to kill that dragon.” 

“I’m not making fun of you. And I know that it is actually none of my business. But why? I mean you’re missing out on quite some nice things, you know?”, he blatantly wanted to know from you. You were getting really pissed as he dared you to ask about such a sensitive topic for you: “I have my reasons okay? And before I end up with a jackass like you I rather have it that way for quite some more time.”, you hissed. Did you imagine it or did he look quite hurt as soon as you said that? Whatever it was, it vanished as fast as it came. “Good luck in finding someone that is willing to deal with you. And if I were you I wouldn’t wait too long to act on it.” , he shot at you, grabbing a beer from the mini bar, opening it and taking a deep sip of it. “What the hell is that supposed to mean?”, you groaned, crossing your arms in front of your chest. “That means that you are a potential bait as long as you haven’t been fucked at least once.”, he shrugged with you flinching automatically as you could hear how hostile his voice sounded. “Wow you’re a real classy one, aren’t you?”, you mumbled. He took a deep breath before adding: “Seriously Y/N I don’t care how you name it, having sex, making love, fucking, boning, screwing. Name it as you please. Fact is as long as you haven’t crossed that line you can’t go out there in order to hunt.” You looked at him as if he had slapped you right across the face as you wanted to know: “Excuse me? What in the blue hell does that mean I can’t go out there? I’m a virgin, not close to dying.”

“You seem to have forgotten that the latter actually is the case. But I will repeat it for you, so maybe even you will understand it. You not having had sex until now automatically makes you a victim to that creature out there. And I sure as hell won’t let you out there as long as that hasn’t changed. God knows how many potential victims are living in that town but you being one of them won’t happen, not under my watch. Take care of it and you can continue that case. And if you don’t listen to me, I will have to inform your father, I’m sorry.”

“You wouldn’t do that. I know that you hate me just like I hate you, but you wouldn’t dare to do that.”, you spat out with Roman firing back: “Of course I would, why shouldn’t I? You getting in trouble with your dad is the least of my concerns.” You looked at him in disbelief before you answered: “Wow you’re really a full grown asshole. How about you go and fuck yourself?!” He leered at you, answering with a sly smirk: “That’s actually something you should live by Y/N.” You couldn’t believe what you just heard hence why you stormed passed him, grabbing your shorts and your top before you vanished into the bathroom, slamming the door behind you and yelling: “You’re a fucking asshole I hope you know that. Do me a favor and vanish into thin air.” 

As soon as he heard the water running, Roman sat down on the bed, sipping on his beer, thinking about what he was supposed to do. He couldn’t risk letting you go out there, not with this threat around, and yet he wanted to punch a hole in the wall when he thought about this whole situation. If he was honest to himself he felt a nagging feeling since he had suggested that you should go and take care of your issue. The sole thought that someone in this town should touch you made him furious. He had no idea what was going on with him, given that he couldn’t stand you and you made it more than obvious that you couldn’t stand him either. “Fuck it.”, he groaned as he was taking another sip from his beer, waiting for you to be done, so he could take a shower as well. He groaned out in frustration as his thoughts suddenly went on their own journey as he was picturing your body under the shower while the warm water gently caressed your skin. 

“What the fuck?”, he mumbled, before he decided that he had to occupy himself and his thoughts by taking his laptop. He began browsing for those swords that you had mentioned, finding the supposed location of one. He made a few calls, knowing that part of his family was working in that area and told them about this extraordinary case he was working on, making them promise that they would try to locate the sword. As he ended the phone call, the bathroom door opened and you came out dressed in some shorts and your favorite top with your hair tied up. Roman didn’t care that you might notice that he was eyeing you from head to toe, thinking about how he should apologize. He knew that he had went too far with what he had said but he was absolutely terrible when it came to apologizing. And you made sure that you wouldn’t give him the opportunity as you were completely ignoring him when you went over to your side of the bed, crawling under the sheets, making sure that you would turn your back to him. Roman nevertheless tried his luck by saying: “Y/N?” but as he realized that you were not willing to listen to him, he just sighed and headed to the bathroom himself. 

You were silently crying, whether it was because you were furious or because you were hurt, you couldn’t even tell. You really asked yourself what you had done that you had to deal with such a mean bastard. All you wanted to do was what you were born for. You knew that this wasn’t always easy but you also knew that you could handle it on your own. And you sure as hell wouldn’t stay in the motel just because that nasty piece of work told you to do so. He could go and screw himself if it was you that had to decide. You were trapped in your thoughts, not realizing that the shower had stopped running in the meantime with the bathroom door opening shortly after. You whipped away your tears as fast as possible before you kept staring in front of you. You noticed that Roman slowly came into your sight causing you to take a deep breath. He was wearing nothing more than sweat pants while his upper body showed not only his defined muscles but also his tattoo that covered his right chest also while he had his hair open, obviously still wet, falling over his shoulders and his back. You hated to admit it but he indeed was absolutely stunning. It was a pity that his beautiful appearance had to go hand in hand with his ugly character. You were still ignoring him, when you heard his deep voice stating: “I’m sorry Y/N, I want you to know that.” Obviously he was waiting for your response but you just slipped deeper under your sheets as you mumbled: “How about you save your breath? It’s not as if I care anyway.” 

“Of course not, I mean, why should you right?”, he asked before making his way over to his side, slipping under the sheets with as most distance to you as somehow possible. You sighed to yourself before you were falling into an anxious dream, seeing the dragon’s face again and again. 

The next days haven’t exactly been better. You and Roman were barely speaking, ignoring each other most of the time and while he was out investigating he made sure that you would stay in the safety of the motel room. You had no idea why you were actually listening to him since you despised everything he said and everything he stayed for. But deep down inside you had to admit that you were scared that the dragon could indeed hold you hostage. And with each passing day you grew more and more impatient and frustrated. As much as you hated to admit it, he was right. You had to act on it, sooner or later. The problem just was, that you wouldn’t have the chance to get to know someone as long as you were trapped in your motel room in that forsaken town. The last days had been rather quiet. No other woman got abducted and no matter how much Roman searched he couldn’t find the dragon, causing him to turn moodier and moodier as time went by without a visible result.

It was the start of the festival and Roman decided that he would investigate there, making sure that the dragon would not re-appear. Once again you were forced to stay back. While you were arguing in the past you didn’t even care anymore, mostly because you had a plan. If he thought you would stay back, fine, he should. But since he could kiss your ass anyway, you decided that you would act on your own rules and principles. This was your job, it was your life and you sure as hell wouldn’t stay back while a monster was terrorizing this town, just because he said so. 

As soon as he was gone, you made your way outside, making sure that there was no threat waiting for you. There were a lot of people on the streets today that wanted to celebrate for the next few hours and you thought that it was pretty safe to go out there. The weapon, you were carrying, helped you in feeling save. You vanished into the bulk, trying to become one with them, nevertheless always keeping an open eye, so you wouldn’t accidentally crash into the guy you wanted to see least at the moment- and you were not thinking about the dragon. The whole mass was heading into the woods where you could hear music already. Once you reached the forest glade, where the festival would be taking place, you bought a drink, peeking through the crowd. Everything seemed to be quiet, no threat was visible. As you let your eyes wonder, you noticed that there were quite some attractive guys standing around. Not that you would have grabbed one of those and asked them to do you behind the next best tree, but at least they looked charming enough that you wouldn’t have minded starting a conversation with some of them. 

You had no idea how much time had passed but you eventually decided to head back to the motel room. All of the guys you had talked to, had turned out to be jerks and there was no sign of any supernatural being.  So there was nothing that you could do anyway and you didn’t feel like staying in this crowded place anymore. 

As you were heading back through the forest, with the sun setting already, you couldn’t help but feel stalked. You didn’t know why but you suddenly started walking faster. The birds, that had chirped before, had turned silent and you felt as if you were being chased. You immediately cursed yourself for not having stayed back at the motel. Suddenly you were stopped in your track by someone you knew right away. “Well look at you. Have you forgotten to take your knight in shining armor with you today? I have told you that you would be mine.”, the dragon in his human form hummed as he was standing in your way, coming closer and closer. Your mind was racing but if you were honest to yourself, you had no idea what you should do. “Just stay away from me you fucking monster.”, you threatened, more confidence in your voice than you were actually feeling. You heard a horrible laugh that sounded so much less humanly than it was supposed to. Suddenly the dragon was standing right in front of you, his eyes already transformed, his hot breath close to your face as he hissed: “What do you want to do against it? I have said it before and I will say it again. I want you and I will take you. I can already smell that you will be extraordinarily delicious. I will take my time to feed on you, I can promise you that.” You tried to escape by heading into the direction, where you came from, but in exactly that moment the dragon was reaching out to you, throwing you against the next best tree, taking your breath away. In that moment you knew that you were completely fucked. You had nowhere to escape and as much as you hated to admit it, you were absolutely in no condition to fight against a dragon, especially since all sources claimed that they could be just defeated with a special sword. You nevertheless hoped that you made your family somehow proud if it really was ending like that. The dragon was coming nearer again, grabbing your throat and lifting you to your feet as he was pressing you against the tree, inhaling your scent, his whole appearance slowly shifting. 

Just as you thought that all hope was gone and that you were about to pass out since you could barely breathe, fresh air was floating into your lungs as the grip around your neck loosened. “Get the fuck away from her.”, you heard a familiar voice and you knew instantly that it was Roman attacking the dragon. The creature must have been taken by surprise since the next thing you realized, was, that you were lifted back up to your feet and then began to run after Roman has told to do you so. The dragon was close behind you but somehow you managed to make it into the safety of the motel room just in time. 

As you entered it, Roman was slamming the door behind you, before he turned round, towering over you, his expression showing wild fury. “What the fucking hell were you doing out there?”, he screamed at you as you tried to process everything that had just happened. “I was working”, you tried to explain only to be yelled at once again as he said: “Oh you were working out there? Sure why not? It’s not like you’re a potential victim and it’s not like I have told you to stay here for your own safety. What the fuck is wrong with you?!” 

“Stop yelling at me for fuck’s sake. You have absolutely no right to do so.”, you yelled back at him, causing him to take a step closer invading your personal space. Anger spoke out of every word as he said: “I have no right to yell at you? Well guess what smartass, I wouldn’t have to if you would do what you were told. I actually thought I had a hunting partner. Turns out I’m having a stupid toddler by my side.” You couldn’t help it, you were absolutely furious hence why you slapped him right across his face, shooting him a deathly glare. “Don’t you ever ever dare to insult me like that again. I might have made a mistake, yes. But that doesn’t give you the right to lessen my ability as a hunter”, you spat out as you were looking at him furiously. He was touching his jaw, moving it to make sure that everything was where it was supposed to be. You could see that he was absolutely mad by now, but you simply didn’t care. “If you dare to slap me again, I swear to god that I will immediately toss you out and right into the dragon’s arms.”, he shot at you with you firing back: “Awesome, why don’t you go ahead and do it right now?” You could see that he was trying to regain control over his actions as he shoved you out of the way, heading for the window to make sure that the dragon was indeed gone, before he closed the curtains, grabbing a bottle of water. 

As he was opening it, he glanced at you and with a deadly silent voice he said: “I probably should do exactly that. You want to do your job? Perfect, do it. But do us both a favor and make sure first that you’re not his number one target because I’m so done with saving your damn butt again and again.” 

“No one asked you to do so. It is my butt and it sure as hell doesn’t need saving. If I die out there, then at least I’ll die doing what I love. And I don’t need you or anyone else to tell me what to do and what not to do.”, you got out with Roman interrupting you immediately as he moved back over to you to tower in front of you, staring you to the ground as he answered angrily: “As long as you are riding shotgun with me, it is my problem. Because it would be me that would have to tell your family about your passing, whether you want to understand that or not, you egoistical little brat. You have the urge to risk your life while hunting? Fine all of us do to a certain degree. But going out there in your condition is plain suicide.” 

“What the fuck does that mean in my condition?” 

“You know exactly what it means. You still being a virgin wanting to fight a dragon. That’s suicide. If that’s your goal you could have it less painful. If you want to fight it, fine. But handle the damn issue with your virginity first. It’s not like it is too hard. I’m pretty sure you will find a guy, that is desperate enough to get fucked and therefore will take care of your issue.”, he groaned causing your anger to boil once again as you were hissing at his face: “Why? Are you fucking volunteering? Because you’re basically the only desperate guy around here.” You didn’t know what you had expected but it definitely wasn’t what was about to come. 

Before you could think twice, Roman was pulling you closer while saying through gritted teeth: “You know what? Maybe that’s exactly what I should do.” And with that he was crashing his lips on yours, taking your breath away. You had no idea what you should do but pushing him away seemed to be the least acceptable option. So instead you wrapped your hands around his neck, pulling him even closer, kissing him back without thinking about it twice. As his tongue was gliding over your lower lip you didn’t have to be asked twice to open your mouth, so he could slip his tongue into it, kissing you passionately. As much as you wanted to hate him right now, you couldn’t. This right here felt incredibly right. 

As you were breaking apart, Roman mumbled: “I thought you would absolutely hate and despise me?” with you saying: “Yes just as you absolutely hate and despise me as well. And if you don’t mind you either just shut up and act on your words already or you back out like a coward, but then at least tell me right away, so it will save us a lot of time.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This story takes place in a Supernatural AU. No mentions of the SPN characters however, but Roman and the Reader are both hunters, trying to solve a case.
> 
> Warnings: Supernatural AU, Virgin! Reader (if that’s accounted as a warning), smut
> 
> Pairing: Roman Reigns x Reader
> 
> Originally published here: https://reignmyworld.tumblr.com/post/176315012081/a-hunters-life-part-3-roman-reigns-x-reader

He looked down at you, his eyes not only showing passion but a deep desire as well. Just that look was enough to get you all worked up and as much as you hated to admit it, you wanted it to happen. You had held back for so long but there was no-one you would want to take your virginity rather than it being Roman. Of course, that wasn’t something you would tell him to avoid that his ego would grow even bigger. Suddenly the expression on his face changed and although it had been wild just a second before, he looked at you with more gentle features as he gently laid his hands on your shoulders, bringing some distance between the both of you. You were not sure at first what all of this meant, but you could hear the honest concern in his voice as he asked you: “Are you really sure that you want to experience your first time with me Y/N? You know that it should be something special and unforgettable, preferably with the person you love.” Did your mind play tricks on you or did he really look sad as he told you that it should be the one you love? There was a tiny voice inside of you that wanted to scream: “That person is standing right in front of me.” but you were way too scared by your own thoughts that you just nodded your head, whispering: “Yeah I am sure. It’s the best option I have right now and I have no doubts that you will make it unforgettable nevertheless, be that good or bad." 

You smiled up at him and much to your surprise he chuckled before he cupped your cheek, leaning down to you, giving you the most gentle kiss that you have ever received, your head feeling slightly dizzy right away. As much as you hated to admit it, you wanted him, you wanted him bad and first and foremost you wanted him to be the one that would guide you through your first time ever. No matter how often you had kept telling yourself what a damn arrogant bastard he was, deep down inside you always wanted to be by his side. Whenever he left with one of his one night stands, there was the pure and raw jealousy burning inside of you as you had to hold yourself back, not coming after him, screaming into his face that he had everything he needed right in front of his eyes. You pushed all of those thoughts aside, focusing on this special moment as you wrapped your hands around his neck, letting him guide you over to the huge bed in the suite, his tongue begging for entrance that you happily granted. 

As Roman had you where he wanted you, he slowly pushed his hand under your shirt, gently caressing the soft skin of your belly before he traced his fingertips up to your breasts, brushing over them slightly. If he was surprised that you weren’t wearing a bra he at least didn’t show it. He left your lips just long enough, so he could help you get out of your shirt. As you were standing in front of him shirtless your first reflex was to cover your bare breasts with your hands. You already lifted your arms in an attempt to do so but before you could successfully bring your plan to action, Roman captured your hands, pulling them down gently while his eyes left yours for just a brief second in order to take in the sight in front of him. "Don’t”, he smiled at you before he added: “You are beautiful, every single piece of you. Don’t hide in front of me.” You could not believe your ears. Was that really the same guy, that used to tell you on a regular basis that you were a failure at everything? Before you could speak it out loud, Roman was already whispering: “Are you really sure that you want me to continue, baby girl?” Out of pure reflex you reached out for his cheek, gently cupping it before you equally quietly replied: “More than just sure, go ahead." 

That was enough reassurance that he needed before leaning down to your breasts, sucking in one nipple, gently flicking his tongue over it while his beard tickled your sensitive skin. You gasped out loud at the sudden sensation, the feeling being so new and yet so welcoming. As he was caressing your breasts, you slowly pushed your hands under his shirt, to not only roam his chest but also his back, feeling his muscles work under your fingertips. The next thing you remembered was his hand slowly making its way inside of your pants before it came to a hold right on your clit, making you draw in a sharp breath. His long finger was slowly rubbing little circles over your clit before it trailed down deeper, being greeted by your dampness, only to continue its sweet torture there. „Fuck, you are so wet for me baby”, his deep voice could be heard and you instantly bit your lip to hold back your moan. That attempt, however, was effectively put to an end as his finger slowly pushed into you, finding the right rhythm, turning you on even more than you were before. 

As his fingers were doing all the work, he captured your lips in another sensitive kiss, making you moan before you decided that you could be a little more proactive yourself. Your hands left the defined muscles of his back and his chest, only to find their way down his pants. Without thinking twice you closed your hand around his shaft, circling your thumb over its head. You could feel that this touch made him stumble for a moment as his breath hitched before you slowly started moving your hand up and down his shaft, stroking him in a rhythm that equaled the work of his fingers. Much to your disappointment Roman pulled his fingers out of you, grabbing your own hand in order to release it from his dick. You stared up at him in surprise, questioning yourself whether you had done something wrong, whether your touch was unbearable for him, but he effectively silenced all of your concerns as he was kissing you with more passion this time. As he locked eyes with yours, his lips just inches away from your own, he mumbled: “Don’t get me wrong, sweetheart, you were doing an incredible job. But this being your first time I could not justify coming in my pants instead of coming inside of you." 

You blushed slightly upon his words but nevertheless managed to say: "How about you just make sure to come inside of me then?” Roman didn’t need to hear that twice before he tossed his shirt to the floor in one swift move, his pants following shortly after while you got rid off the rest of your clothes as well. With another step he was standing in front of you again. He softly traced his rough hand over your neck, gently grabbing the back of it, drawing you nearer. He kissed you again, his tongue asking for entrance, that you happily granted once again. You had to admit that you were slightly nervous about what was to come, but no matter how bumpy your past with him was, you knew that he had never hurt you. You might have been fighting over and over again but he was always there when you were in trouble. And no matter how often he had threatened to inform your dad about decisions he thought had been wrong, you somehow knew that he would never do so in the end. 

You were wrapping your hands around his neck, deepening the kiss and with a muffled shriek you fell on the bed as Roman had pushed you slightly on it, his lips not leaving yours while doing so. You were crawling on the bed, heading for the head side of it with Roman following you as he was helping you making your way up. Your hand caressed his cheek while you enjoyed his hands discovering every inch of your body. In the distant you heard a terrible sound, knowing that it was the dragon that terrorized this town, but right now, you didn’t care. You were completely lost in the current moment while the hunter was paying his full attention to you. He leaned down to you, carefully pressing your body into the mattress with his own while your head was resting on the pillows beneath you. You were still taken by surprise that this man, the one you had hunted with for quite some time now, the one, that was determined in hunting monsters to the bone, the one, that wouldn’t stop until they would die by his own two hands, that this man could be so gentle and careful. 

Your hands left his neck as they slowly travelled over his back, feeling the movement of his muscles beneath your finger tips. He returned to your lips, after having placed small kisses along your jawline, to engage you in another gentle kiss, that grew more and more passionate as time went by while his hand was gently stroking over your thighs. As you broke apart, the both of you were slightly out of breath and while he was holding you, Roman was searching for your gaze. As soon as he locked eyes with yours, you had the feeling of drowning in his eyes, them being so much more loving and soft that you could have ever imagined. You slightly flinched as you heard the dragon’s noise, coming from outside again. Roman cupped your cheek, gently caressing it as he whispered: “Don’t worry Y/N, you are safe. I won’t let anything happen to you.” You stared into his eyes and instantly knew that he told the truth, so you just nodded your head and replied: “I know.” And you meant it. You trusted him with all your heart, something you would have never imagined in the past. In this moment you felt as if being in him arms was the safest place you could find yourself in. 

You placed another soft kiss on his lips as his hand left your thighs, returning back to your most private part and only seconds later you could feel his long fingers circling your bud again, making you moan out in pleasure. Although you were still slightly nervous, you nevertheless were eagerly awaiting the moment until you and him would become one, until he would make sure that you indeed were safe from the danger out there. You broke your heated kiss in order to place little kisses on his jawline. As soon as you stopped to do so, you found him staring at you, whispering: “God Y/N you are beyond beautiful.” You couldn’t help but laugh as you whispered: “I thought I was a failure at everything?” He just shook his head and before he could explain himself, you cupped his cheek again, mumbling: “Don’t worry, I was just kidding.” You bit your lip as another moan wanted to escape your mouth due to the sudden sensation his touch sent through your body. As Roman guided his fingers through your folds, you grabbed his hand, making him stop in his tracks. As he looked at you curiously you whispered: “As much as I love that kind of foreplay, I think I have waited long enough for the following moment to happen. I need you to finally be inside of me.” He gulped hard as he held your gaze, needing reassurance one last time as he wanted to know: “Are you really sure that you want me to take your virginity?” You placed a little kiss on his lips before you whispered into his ear: “Rather you than anyone else." 

He smiled down at you and you had to admit that his smile was the most beautiful thing you had ever seen. He lifted your leg, so you could wrap it around his butt, positioning himself in front of you. You gulped hard as you felt the tip of his head right in front of your entrance, trying to relax the best you could. He gently trailed his finger along your jawline as he whispered: "It might hurt in the beginning. I’m trying to be as gentle as possible but should you feel any pain just tell me right away.” You could hear the concern in his voice and in that very moment a hot wave of affection for the hunter, that you once thought you hated to the bone, washed over you. You smiled up at him, saying: “Don’t worry Ro, I trust you. And I know that you would never hurt me on purpose.” That was enough reassurance for him so that he slowly pushed into you, making you gasp out in surprise at this new feeling. When he felt a slight resistance he locked eyes with you as if to ask for permission once again and when you nodded your head, he pushed with more force.   
As a short yet sharp pain shot through your body you let out a tiny scream, feeling how that resistance gave up and he was able to push himself into you even further before he stopped right in his tracks, giving you the time you needed to adjust to his size, that was completely filling you, while that sweet pain slowly vanished. Somewhere in the back of your head a tiny voice told you that you were now indeed save from the dragon out there but the main thought occupying your mind was, that you had just let a man take your virginity, that you have never had imagined of meeting on such a level ever. He looked at you concerned, not daring to move as he wanted to know: “Are you alright, baby girl?” You smiled up at him, the feeling of being one with him completely overwhelming you as you answered: “More than alright. I think it’s okay if you move.” He smiled down at you, capturing your lips in a sweet kiss before he started moving slowly, pulling out only to push back in shortly after and although it still sent sweet pain through your body at first, you were soon able to enjoy it. 

His rhythm was slow and gently at first. He was leaving your lips as he placed little kisses on your chest before he would pay some extra attention to your breasts, kissing them gently before he carefully sucked on your nipples while you were moaning out in pleasure, enjoying every single affection he was granting you with. Your fingernails carefully scratched over his back until your hands reached his butt, pushing him down with more force. As he looked at you in question you mumbled: “I think you can go a little faster.” Roman was unsure at first as he wanted to know: “Are you sure, baby girl? It’s your first time after all… I don’t want to hurt you.” You couldn’t help but laugh at his concern as you answered: “I’m not asking you to go all S&M and rough on me. I’m just saying that it’s okay if you want to pick up pace. I’m fine, I really am.” He didn’t need to hear that twice and shortly, after he was kissing you with more passion as he was ponding in and out of you faster and a little harder than just minutes before, making you moan out load as you were holding on to his body. You could tell that he actually was used to another, probably more fierce way of sleeping with someone and your heart automatically skipped a beat as you realized that he was holding back on everything just to make you comfortable. “You tell me if I’m too rough with you, won’t you?”, you heard his concerned voice as his eyes searched for your own once you broke your kiss. You were putting a strain of hair, that had fallen out of his bun and into his face, behind his ear as you reassured him: “I will but don’t worry. It’s perfect the way it is.“

"God you feel so amazing, Y/N”, he groaned as he pushed himself into you again, sending a beautiful sensation through your body as you automatically bucked your hips in order to meet his thrust. He crooked an eyebrow at you as you answered amused: “What? Just like in hunting I’m able to adapt and to learn pretty fast." 

"You do indeed”, he groaned as he was gently fucking you, making your first time unforgettable just as he promised that he would.You were holding him close to your body as he was moving in and out of you, leaving you just enough so you could still feel the tip of his head before he was pushing back in to you, steadily increasing his pace but only after having made sure that you were absolutely fine with it. You had no idea that a guy like him could be so gentle but it just added to the sudden affection you felt for him. You had no idea whether this would be a one time thing or whether he felt something for you but right now, you just focused on your first time and it being something special thanks to him. 

His deep groans mixed with your soft moans as he widened you enough so that the last feeling of stinging pain disappeared, only to be replaced with the pure feeling of pleasure. As he was carefully moving inside of you, he locked eyes with yours and before you could ask him whether everything was alright, he leaned down, kissing you gently until you parted your lips so his tongue could explore your mouth. Your hands were roaming his muscled back and as soon as he broke the kiss, he buried his head in the crook of your neck to place little kisses on that sensitive skin there. Your eyes flickered to the ceiling and as you watched yourself in the huge mirror above you, with Roman moving on top of you, you couldn’t avoid the rather loud moan escaping your mouth. Right away you were rewarded with a crooked eyebrow as Roman looked at you in question, making you blush underneath him. You mumbled something that he couldn’t understand even if he wanted to. 

“You know, if you want to tell me something sweetheart, you have to say it out loud.”, he smiled at you, making you blush even harder. You gulped hard as you whispered: “I said that I was sorry, but I just couldn’t help it. I had forgotten about that damn mirror above us.” Roman looked up before he turned his attention back to you as he said with a sly smirk on his lips: “Baby, I had told you right away that we could have a lot of fun here.” You were shaking your head as you wanted to know: “Do you really need to cheese the moment now?” He kissed you again, with more passion this time before he said: “Not at all Y/N. I’m just trying to help you relax a little bit more. I know what this means and I can assure you that I’m taking it absolutely seriously.” You could tell from the look, he was giving you, that he was 100% sincere. You pulled his head closer, kissing his forehead before you placed tiny little kisses on his jawline up to his ear, where you whispered: “And I’m thanking you for that. You know? You’re not that much of an asshole as I always wanted to believe you are." 

Before you gave him a chance to answer, you bucked your hips, meeting his thrust, making him moan out load before you gently squeezed his butt, showing him that you wouldn’t mind if he was a little less gentle with you than he had been before. Roman understood what you were trying to tell him hence why he pushed into you a little harder while his arms rested next to your head, setting a new rhythm that you gladly welcomed, all while watching him fucking you under the mirror on the ceiling. You hated to admit it, but he was right. You and him indeed could have a lot of fun there. You couldn’t tell how much or little time had passed, but all you could tell was that -contrary to your initial fear - you really enjoyed your first time with him. Of course, you were not experimenting with different positions but enjoyed the sensual feeling you were experiencing, feeling his whole weight on top of you, while your legs were wrapped around his butt and you felt his length moving in and out of you, adjusting again and again to that new sensation that you wanted to experience more often, preferably with him. 

As your breath was slightly hitching you heard his deep voice as he mumbled: "It’s okay sweetheart, just let go.” You felt how that burning in your body increased and you didn’t need to be an expert to know that you were close to the first orgasm ever a man would bring you. You placed your hands on his shoulders holding on to him as he was moving faster, making the bed beyond you shake. “I don’t know whether I can hold it back any longer.”, you whispered with Roman responding: “There’s no need to, just let it go.” You didn’t need to hear that twice as with a couple of more thrusts you were reaching your climax, your juices soaking you and him even more as you were crying out his name, holding onto his body for dear life. You could tell that he was close as well since his rhythm started to be less smooth than it had been before and after a couple more thrusts his own orgasm washed over him. „Fuck, that feels so good.“, he mumbled as he pushed himself into you once more before he collapsed on top of you, his whole weight burying you beneath him while you didn’t mind for one bit.  
   
He rolled off of you, lying next to you, pulling you closer while doing so. He was holding you close to his chest, his rough hands caressing your back and your shoulders, his touch even more gentle than you would have ever thought that it could be. "Thank you”, you whispered and you couldn’t even say yourself whether you were thanking him for making your first time unforgettable or for him being so gentle with you or because he made sure that you were no potential victim to the dragon terrorizing that town anymore. He was giving you a bright smile, that not only lit up his face but his eyes quite alike as he replied: “No need to thank me baby. I should be grateful that you trusted me enough to guide you through this special moment. I just wished that you could have experienced it with someone that you loved, you know what I mean?” You were peeking up at him and you were quite sure that you saw something like sadness in his eyes. 

You were studying his face before you sat up next to him, turning your attention to him as you said: “Who says that I would have wanted to experience it with any other person than you?” You saw the puzzled look on his face as he mumbled: “What are you talking about? You hate me, you had made that clear on more than one occasion already.” You reached out for his face, trailing your fingertips over his lips as you said: “Let me quote a rather famous movie to you, will you?” Before he could answer, you already added: “ I hate the way you talk to me, and the way you cut your hair. I hate the way you drive my car. I hate it when you stare. I hate your dumb combat boots, and the way you read my mind. I hate you so much it makes me sick; it even makes me rhyme. I hate it, I hate the way you’re always right. I hate it when you lie. I hate it when you make me laugh, even worse when you make me cry. I hate it when you’re not around, and the fact that you didn’t call. But mostly I hate the way that I don’t hate you. Not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all." 

You gave him a tiny smile, hoping that he would understand what you were trying to tell him. You were never good with words when it came to confessing your feelings, especially after all those times you spent with the hunter, that was currently lying next to you in bed, and making sure to make him believe that you couldn’t stand his guts. The truth was, that you had always felt more for him but since he obviously didn’t see you in any different way than just a burden he had to deal with, you tried your best to not let your feelings show. You couldn’t even tell how much it hurt you whenever he vanished with a random chick, knowing exactly what was going on, while that aching inside of you tried to overwhelm you. And yet you wouldn’t have dared to tell him since you didn’t want to make a fool out of yourself, being quite sure that he never saw anything else in you than a hunter, that’s not capable of doing her job. 

It took him some time to process what you had just said. He was slowly sitting up next to you, his arm touching yours as he stared at his hands, knotting his fingers. It was an awkward silence but you had no idea how to break it, had no idea what to say to make it through this moment. You were scared, that you had made a fool out of yourself, scared that he slept with you not because it meant something to him but because he finally wanted to get rid off the burden, that you were a potential risk for him working on that case. You didn’t even dare to breath as you were eyeing him from the side, his long hair, that you had freed from his bun while he was making love to you, hiding part of his face so you couldn’t really read his expression. 

After a few more moments you could hear his deep chuckle as he wanted to know: "Did you just quote „10 things I hate about you“ to me?” He was turning his head to you and you could see the amused expression on his face as you smiled, answering: “Me? No, I would never do that. That would imply that I have seen that chick flick and that, of course, doesn’t sound anything like me. Wait…” You crooked an eyebrow at him, wanting to know: “How do you know where that quote comes from?” Roman smiled at you as he replied: “It was just a lucky guess, sweetheart." 

"Of course it was.”, you giggled before you turned serious again, the last minutes still laying heavy on you as you mumbled: “Besides that, if someone hates me, then this someone is you.” You had no idea what was coming next and if you were honest, you were kind of afraid to figure it out. He turned to you, so he was able to place his huge hand on your cheek, carefully rubbing over it with his thumb as he mumbled: “Do you really think that I hate you?” You shrugged your shoulders, a sudden sadness washing over you as you said: „Well, you made it more than clear on several occasions that you think that I’m a total failure at everything that I’m doing and that I completely suck as a hunter. I’m quite positive that those are things you only throw at someone’s head if you can’t stand them. So yeah, I guess I really think so. Sleeping with me must have been a burden for you.“ 

You could see the shocked expression on his face as he was slowly shaking his head. He made you look into his eyes as he said: "I could never hate you, Y/N. I know that I have been anything but nice to you in the past. Whenever I told you how bad of a hunter you are, I was lying. Whenever I told you what you were doing wrong, I was lying. Whenever I told you how much I wanted to swap you for another hunting partner, I was lying also.” You could hear the sincerity in his voice as you wanted to know: “But why? What have I ever done to you that you thought it was necessary to treat me like crap?” He leaned over, kissing you gently with you returning his kiss automatically. 

As soon as he broke the kiss, Roman whispered: “You made me love you. And you have no idea how painful and scary it is watching the person, you would die for, being exposed to danger on a regular level. I thought that I could keep you from hunting, that I could keep you from exposing yourself to the danger out there by telling you those lies. I thought that you would maybe give it up eventually, taking a job that hasn’t to do with hunting monsters. Something where you would be save even if it meant not having you next to me any longer.” You stared at him, not really trusting your ears. Did he really just tell you that he was in love with you? That guy, that didn’t even give a flying rat’s ass whether he sent you to the hotel alone when he vanished with a random chick, that he had just picked up? It sounded too good to be true and you wanted to believe him, you really did. But you just couldn’t. You had the bad feeling that he was just playing with you although he sounded absolutely sincere. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This story takes place in a Supernatural AU. No mentions of the SPN characters however, but Roman and the Reader are both hunters, trying to solve a case.
> 
> Warnings: Supernatural AU, Virgin! Reade, angst, fluff
> 
> Pairing: Roman Reigns x Reader
> 
> Originally published here: https://reignmyworld.tumblr.com/post/179433023455/a-hunters-life-part-4-roman-reigns-x-reader

You reached out for the blanket, wrapping yourself in it, studying his face. “Why do you lie to me now? Don’t make me regret having slept with you.” , you whispered, your voice sounding sadder than you had ever heard it before. Roman was paying his full attention to you as he wanted to know: “What do you mean, baby girl? I have never been more honest to you than in this moment.” You shook your head slightly, as you replied: “Do me a favor and don’t play with me. You simply cant love me.” You could tell that your words hurt him. He was reaching out to you, tugging a strain of hair behind your ear, gently moving his fingertips over your jawline. “How could you even think that I would play with you?” His voice was heavy with emotions as he waited for your answer. You gulped hard, almost getting lost in the gentle touch he was offering. You locked eyes with him, whispering: “If you loved me, really loved me, you would have realized it some time ago, if you loved me you wouldn’t have sent me back to the hotel room in almost every town we were working a case while you went out fucking some random chick, that you had just met in a bar. If you loved me, you would have told me, you would have wanted me to know it.” And almost silently you added: “And if you loved me, you would have noticed that my heart was breaking every time you vanished to have your kind of fun because you would have realized that I had to watch the man, that holds my heart, spending the night with someone else.” 

You somehow hoped that he wouldn’t have heard the last part but of course he did. A sadness, you had never seen before, washed over his face as he searched for the right words. It took him some time to be finally able to say what he wanted to say. "You probably won’t believe me but I want you to know that I’m not playing with you, that I’m not telling you any lies. I have never hated you, I have never despised you. I liked you pretty much from the moment on you got into my car, making it clear where you were standing and that you would take no orders from anybody. I have always appreciated your independence and I always loved the fact that you were doing what you wanted to do, that you were sticking to your opinions and standing your ground with regard to them. The more time I spent with you, the more I had to admit to myself that my feelings for you grew stronger. And the stronger they grew the more scared I was that something could happen to you while being on a hunt. And it also pained me more and more realizing that those feelings were not mutual. God, if I had known, if I had sensed that you didn’t hate me, that you felt something for me… I would have never acted the way I did." 

You could hear the honesty in his voice and you slightly felt ashamed for having accused him of playing you. And yet you could not wait to hear what else he had to say, because it was obvious that he was not done yet. "What do you mean?”, you quietly wanted to know, automatically resting your head in the palm of his hand while he was gently cupping your cheek. You reached out to him, playing with the tip of his hair as this somehow relaxed you and he didn’t seem to mind one bit. His eyes never left yours as he answered: “I would have never tried to occupy my thoughts by screwing with random women, that didn’t mean anything to me. You have no idea how much I wanted to head back to those motel rooms with you, you have no idea how often I’ve dreamed of holding you in my arms while falling asleep, kissing you whenever I felt like doing so, making love to you like I had never done to anyone before as I was never feeling for any other person what I feel for you. But whenever I looked in your face, all I saw was refusal and I really thought that you despised me with all your heart. I tried to get rid off my thoughts, that only circled around you. Every single one of the women I spent the night with… She didn’t mean anything. It was just a sad attempt to not think of you, not always be reminded of how much I wanted, I needed you although I couldn’t have you because I knew that you didn’t feel the same." 

"Did it work?" 

"It was far from working.” He gave you a sad smile while your hand was gently resting over his heart. You tried to process everything he had been telling you before you mumbled: “You thought wrong, you know that? I mean about me not feeling the same. It was not love at first sight because I thought that you were an arrogant idiot the first moment I saw you.” You had to giggle as you heard his deep chuckle before you continued: “But I slowly and steadily fell for you and it did hurt so much thinking that you hated me. You have no idea how I wanted to yell at you that you should stay with me whenever you were heading for one of your one night stands. But I just couldn’t. I didn’t want to make a fool out of myself, couldn’t stand the thought of you laughing at me for feeling something for you. I…” Before you could add another word, Roman was leaning over, capturing your lips in a sweet kiss before he pressed you back into the mattress, shifting his body on top of you so you were buried under his weight. You gently reached out for his neck, letting your fingertips trail over it while you returned his kiss, getting lost in it once again completely. 

As soon as he broke the kiss his rough hand caressed your side while he was staring deeply into your eyes, whispering: “I know that I have been a complete asshole Y/N. And I can assure you that I would have never laughed at you. If anything, I would have just been beyond grateful and relieved that you found the strength to stand by your feelings, something I never could have managed. That moment I figured out why you were in danger, why the dragon was after you… That moment I told you to do something against it… Hell, I just wanted to punch a hole in the wall thinking that some random guy would touch you. I wanted to be the one, wanted to hold you in my arms, wanted to love you, but I was so sure that you absolutely despised me and my pride was way too much in the way to tell you the truth. I was scared, I was afraid, but I’m not anymore. I love you Y/N.” You couldn’t help that tears were forming in your eyes, ready to leave them, as you reached out to his cheek, pulling his head down to you, kissing him once again, before you whispered, your hot breath touching his lips: “I love you too, Ro.” And you meant it. You would have never expected that you and him would end up together like this, but no matter how hard you tried to fight your feelings, you knew that you had been lost a long time ago already. 

In the distance you could hear the terrible noise of the dragon once again, but instead of flinching, this time you just smiled up at Roman, saying quietly: “Thank you for saving me.” He smiled down at you, before he rolled to the side, taking you with him, holding you close in his arms as you heard his deep chuckle: “Anytime baby. I guess I just need someone now to save me from your father.” You looked up at him, crooking an eyebrow as he told you: “You know when your father lectured me about how it is my duty to have an eye on you, keep you safe, make sure that you return safe and sound after every hunt we are going on, because he was way too afraid that something could happen to you out there, he also made me promise to keep my distance from you, otherwise I would get to know a side of him, that rarely anyone has ever seen. I have asked my own father what that meant but he just shook his head rather amused, mumbling that I don’t even want to know. Guess we will find out sooner or later because I sure as hell won’t keep even a bit of distance from you, baby girl." 

You looked at him concerned for a moment before you had to laugh out loud. As soon as you had calmed down for a little bit, you replied: "Not even the devil himself could save you when you get to know that side of my father, believe me. I have seen it the one time or the other. But I will make sure that he hasn’t the possibility to even show it by telling him how heroic you have been in saving me.” He looked at you rather shocked as your words hit him, as he wanted to know: “Wait what? You want to tell you father that you and I…? I mean that I…. That I took your virginity?” You had to laugh once again, watching that dark and mysterious hunter becoming a stumbling mess. You placed a little kiss on his lips, answering: “Of course not. I highly doubt that my father even knows that I was still a virgin. No, I’m letting him know how you had saved me from that dragon back in the forest. He doesn’t know why he attacked me, so he will probably think that it was a showdown or something like that." 

"I like the sound of that.”, he smiled at you, playing with the tips of your hair as you laid down your head on his chest once again. You lied there in a welcoming silence for quite some time, before Roman’s cellphone started ringing. Since he didn’t make any attempt of answering the phone, you mumbled: “Don’t you want to take the call? I mean maybe it’s one of the other hunters, asking you for help with regard to another case, once we are done here.” His deep voice answered: “No, I would rather not destroy that beautiful moment here by answering the phone. Whoever it is, he or she can call again.” You didn’t know why, but that really meant something to you, so you just snuggled closer to him while his fingertips trailed along your arm. 

As you were close to dozing off, the ringing of Roman’s cellphone kept you awake once again. “Just answer the phone, whoever it is, he or she is rather persistent.”, you whispered while holding your eyes closed. For a moment you thought that he would ignore it, but then you heard his deep sigh as he was moving to reach out for the phone, not letting go of you for one bit. “It’s one of my cousins.”, he mumbled as he was was peeking at the display, answering the phone right afterwards. A little smile played around your lips as you heard the hunter say: “Listen man, can I give you a call back? I’m having a beautiful woman lying next to me and I really would like to focus all of my attention on  her.” You had no idea what his cousin was telling him, but you felt how Roman tensed slightly, sitting rather than lying, automatically pulling you in the same position as you confused searched for an answer in his eyes. He was listening closely, before he nodded his head, ending the phone call by saying: “Thank you. I really owe you big time. Yes, if we need help, we will let you know. Take care, bye." 

Before you could ask what had happened, Roman was already offering you an explanation as he said: "That was one of my cousins. I had talked to him some time ago as I was doing research about those swords, that you had mentioned. Turns out that one of those - as rare as they may be - isn’t located too far from here. It’s a 3 hour drive one way. He had just given me the address, in the hope that the owner of that sword is willing to hand it over without a lot of drama.” You nodded your head in understanding as you said: “Okay, so if we start right now and everything goes according to plan, we could be back in about seven hours. If we find the dragon then and can push that sword deep into his heart, this means that the whole terror here could be over by the early morning hours and no-one around here would have to fear any longer that their daughters, sisters, cousins or friends vanish. Seven hours to make it there and back should be possible, shouldn’t it?" 

You looked at him in question as you saw him nodding his head, making the impression as if he wasn’t with you completely. You put his chin between your thumb and your index finger, making him look at you as you wanted to know: "Hey, what’s wrong with you? I know that it isn’t the best plan and that there are a lot of ifs and whens, but it is the best thing we can work with at least.“ He gave you a sad smile as he answered: "I know baby girl, the plan is just fine. It’s just… I don’t know. I know that it’s our task to make sure that the people here are safe and that we have to deal with it rather sooner than later. But since this was such a special moment now after what had happened between the both of us, I just wish that we could lock the world out, push all of the problems aside and just focus on us, you know? I would rather stay here now, holding you close in my arms than letting go of you and facing the terrors out there of that motel room." 

A deep wave of affection washed over you as you studied the hunter’s face before you said amused: "I didn’t know that you were such a hopeless romantic. And I can assure you that we will catch up on all of that. That is if you want to, of course.” You couldn’t help it that a sudden insecurity caught you again as this was way to new for you and everything Roman had told you throughout the last few minutes with regard to what he felt for you had turned your emotional world upside down. You held your breath but as soon as you heard his following words, a huge relief overcame you as he gently kissed your fingertips, saying: “I would want nothing more than that, sweetheart. I want to catch up on all those times we have missed out on in the past." 

You smiled brightly at him, giving him one last kiss before you freed yourself from his embrace, getting out of the bed, collecting your clothes and his quite alike, before you handed his to him, winking. "You should get dressed, so I can undress you again, once the dragon kissed his existence goodbye.” You heard his deep chuckle as he followed your example, taking his clothes from you, saying: “I didn’t know that you could be so naughty, but I absolutely love it.” You gave him a huge grin as you got completely dressed and just minutes later, you sat in his car, heading for your destination, making sure by peeking in the mirrors from time to time that the dragon wasn’t following you. You just prayed that you would get the sword without any troubles as any minute, that would be passing with the dragon being left unsupervised in that town, could mean that he was out for his next victim.   
You must have been lost in your thought as you suddenly felt a rough hand on your arm, just as you heard Roman say: “You’re alright there, baby girl?” You turned to him, giving him a little smile, answering: “Yeah I’m absolutely fine. I’m just hoping that we’re making it back in time to avoid that this creature will snatch up his next victim in the meantime.“

"We will. I promise you.” You didn’t know why because Roman certainly couldn’t know for sure, but you absolutely believed him. He was quiet and determined to kill that creature and somehow this helped to calm that bit of nervousness, that had accompanied you ever since you had left the town behind. 

“Come on sweetheart, wake up.” You heard a familiar voice although you didn’t see anything. It took you some time to realize that you were trapped for a moment in the shift from sleeping to waking up and as you finally opened your eyes, you realized that you were not driving anymore while you felt Roman’s hand on your cheek. You tried to make sense out of that but Roman seemed to have noticed your confusion as he gently said: “You had fallen asleep when we were approximately 30 minutes into the drive. We have reached our destination by now. When you look out of the window, you can see the place, the sword can supposedly be found.” Your eyes followed his words and it didn’t take you long until you realized that you were staring at the entrance of an university. You crooked an eyebrow, wanting to know: “An university? Really? I just hope that we don’t have to search the whole building for it, otherwise my 7 hour return plan will vanish into thin air."   
Roman shook his head, saying rather amused: "Don’t worry, doll. According to one of my cousins there’s a professor lecturing about old mythologies and legends, called Dr. Sands. He’s apparently in charge of old relicts and we should talk to him about the sword. I just hope that we don’t have to do a lot of convincing to get it." 

"Oh don’t worry. I’m a woman, I know how to use my female side to get what I want.” As you noticed his angry expression, you playfully punched him on the arm, laughing out loud as you exclaimed: “Oh come on, don’t give me that look. I was joking. You know me long enough to know that this would be never an acceptable way for me to get things.” Before he had the chance to answer, you grinned at him as you continued: “Wait… You aren’t jealous at that thought, are you?” He gave you another angry look, reminding you more of the distant hunter he used to be, before you let him take your virginity. And you once again had to admit that it was extremely hot when he looked as if he was about to kill someone, especially since you knew damn well what he was capable of. 

Instead of answering, however, he leaned over, kissing you fiercely, making you forget any thought you might have had, going completely blank as you wished that you and him would be back in your motel room right now. As he broke the kiss, he was locking eyes with you, giving you the feeling as if he was staring right into your soul, as he groaned, his voice deeper than usual: “Which man in his right mind wouldn’t get jealous thinking about that? I love you and should anyone dare to look at you the wrong way, he will get to know me the way he never wanted to. Yes, I’m jealous thinking of the fact that guys out there might consider you free meat." 

"That was hotter than it should be.”, you whispered, trying to ignore how close he was to you as you added: “I always wondered how lucky a woman must be if a guy defended her honor. I can’t say that I’m disappointed.” You gave him a sweet kiss, just enjoying the privacy of his car, before you reminded him: “As much as I would love to stay here, we should probably go searching for that sword, shouldn’t we?” Roman was giving you another longing look, sighing deeply as he shifted away from you, mumbling: “Absolutely.” He took his car keys, got out of the car and helped you leave it once he had opened your door. You couldn’t help but smile to yourself, noticing how much his mannerism had changed since the both of you got clear about your mutual feelings. Holding the door open for you certainly wasn’t something he would have done while he pretended to hate you.   
You followed his example, walking to the entrance next to him, waiting in the entrance hall while Roman gathered the necessary information as to where you would be able to find Dr. Sands. For a moment, you thought whether you should have jumped into your FBI suits with the fake badges, giving you a more authorial appearance that caused some people to cooperate faster, but on the other hand you didn’t know whether Dr. Sands knew about Roman’s family and therefore knew about his profession, so the whole FBI act would have been useless. 

Just a few minutes later, Roman walked over to you, telling you that you would have to head to Dr. Sands’ office in building 8A as he didn’t have any additional lecture for that day. As you were walking over the campus by his side, you wanted to know: “Do we know anything about that Professor?” with Roman replying: “Just the few things my cousin had told me. Apparently he has experienced the supernatural for quite some time in his life, causing him in his early ages to study anything, that has to do with it. He’s close to retirement but like a walking encyclopedia with regard to uncommon things. He considers the artifacts he was collecting for some decades his treasure and it probably won’t be too easy to get them from him. But that doesn’t mean that you have to convince him your way.” He winked at you and you couldn’t help but laugh out loud as you thought that it was pretty adorable how this 6 feet 3 huge, muscled guy tried to hide his jealousy behind a stupid joke. “Yeah that won’t happen. Guys, that could be my grandfathers, are certainly not what I’m after.”, you replied amused and before he could say something, you interlaced your fingers with his, tiptoeing so you could place a little kiss on his stubbly cheek, while whispering in his ear: “Dark, brooding and dangerous, yet kind-hearted, intelligent and funny hunters with badass tattoos and awesome hair are." 

You smiled up at him as you heard him laugh out loud while he squeezed your hand, walking you to the building Dr. Sands could be found in. "I love you too”, he winked at you, holding open the door for you, leading you into the dark building. You needed a couple of minutes until you found the correct office, knocking there slightly, waiting for an answer. Just as you thought that no-one would be there, you heard a deep voice, telling you to come in. You followed Roman on his heels as he was entering the office, introducing himself and you to Dr. Sands quite alike. “Oh yes yes the hunters.”, he said, a warm smile on his face as he gestured that you and Roman should take place on the seats on the opposite side of his desk. “How can I help you? Your cousin had only warned me that you and your colleague would visit me sooner than later.”, Dr. Sands said, eyeing you and Roman curiously.


End file.
